


Our Minds are the Same

by eyebrowsatlarge



Series: Our Minds are the Same and Peace and Quiet [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Tumblr, F/F, Fluff, Short & Sweet, Tumblr Ask Box Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 16:33:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9244547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eyebrowsatlarge/pseuds/eyebrowsatlarge
Summary: The day you meet Queenie Goldstein, the two of you talk for two hours before either of you realize that neither of you have actually said a word. Written for a Tumblr prompt fill.





	

**Author's Note:**

> There's actually two versions of this prompt (the two parts of the series) because the prompt was for Queenie x Female Reader where the reader is also a legilimens, and I couldn't decide how to go about it so I wrote two. This one can also be read on my Tumblr [here.](http://eyebrowsatlarge.tumblr.com/post/154785966812/can-you-write-something-with-queenie-femreader)

The day you meet Queenie Goldstein, the two of you talk for two hours before either of you realize that neither of you have actually said a word. It’s sort of strange how easily you two hit it off, but you suppose that the ability to read each other’s minds kind of helps that sort of thing along. The two of you fall into friendship with an ease that neither of you are accustomed to. Constantly reading everyone’s minds kind of puts a damper on relationships, but with Queenie there’s no friction. It’s a meeting of the minds in every sense of the phrase.

The realization that your feelings for her run a little deeper than friendship strikes you one day when the two of you are curled up on the sofa in your apartment. She’s never been shy about touching (especially not with you), so the pair of you are wrapped around one another and she turns her head to kiss your cheek and it hits you. _I’m in love with you_ , you think, and you’re not afraid because you can hear her thoughts too and you know she feels the same way.

She kisses you for real, then, and it’s better than you could have ever imagined. Her affection settles over you like a warm blanket, and you draw her closer (if that were possible), hands finding her hair as you kiss her back. There’s no urgency or desperation in it. It was inevitable. And when she thinks a moment later about how she wonders if this means you’re going steady now, you can’t help but laugh out loud and pull her into another kiss.


End file.
